The present invention relates generally to nosecones and fairings, and more particularly to an accessory nosecone/fairing for mounting on the front of a model M130 chaff and flare dispenser.
Chaff and flares are used as countermeasures against detection by enemy weapon systems. Chaff is used to confuse enemy radar. Flares are used to confuse enemy infrared (heat-seeking) weapons. Chaff and flare dispensers, such as the model M130 chaff and flare dispenser, typically mount underneath the wings of aircraft. The model M130 chaff and flare dispenser was originally developed for use with relatively low-speed Army helicopter gunships and is generally box shaped. It presents a generally rectangular front to the oncoming airstream. The M130 chaff and flare dispenser has since been adapted for use with model MQM-107 drone aircraft. MQM-107 and similar radio-controlled drones are used to provide target practice for fighter aircraft pilots. Adding chaff and flare dispensers to such drones improves their survivability so that they have longer lifetimes and so that fewer drones are needed for pilot training. Also, of course, adding chaff and flare dispensers makes a more realistic practice target. And, by careful selection of chaff and flares, drones can even mimic specific enemy aircraft.
Unfortunately, the boxlike shapes and rectangular fronts of M130 chaff and flare dispensers adds significant wind-resistance to drones, seriously degrading their performance. The prior art has attempted to mount to M130 chaff and flare dispensers accessory nosecone/fairings made out of aluminum flat plate which faired in the front of both the M130 and its wing mounting bracket. This prior art nosecone/fairing did not work successfully and was never used beyond a few test flights.
Thus it is seen that there is a need for an accessory nosecone/fairing for M130, and similar chaff and flare dispensers, that reduces drag and allows higher airspeeds for aircraft carrying M130 and similar dispensers.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a detachable accessory nosecone/fairing for mounting on the front of model M130 and similar chaff and flare dispensers that significantly reduces drag.
It is a feature of the present invention that it attaches easily to the front of unmodified model M130 chaff and flare dispensers.
It is another feature of the present invention that the strength of both its structure and of its attachment to a model M130 chaff and flare dispenser is far greater than the expected loads in flight.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is inexpensive to make and straightforward to use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.